The invention relates to clamps that are used to hold different parts together after they have been glued together or prior to being welded or soldered together. More specifically the invention relates to an angle clamp that can be used with C-clamps, sliding arm clamps, locking pliers and other locking devices.
In assembling panels, boards, pipes, etc. it is important that the respective parts be oriented properly together. This is especially true where these parts are held together by adhesives or by soldering or welding. One of the most commonly used types of clamps are C-clamps. Another is the sliding arm clamp. Locking pliers and vice grips are also used. There has been a need for a unique angle bracket that can be used with the above mentioned clamps and locking devices and one that can be used with an array of attachments that make the assembly process easier.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel angle bracket that is multi-functional in its ability to serve more than one application.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel angle bracket that allows for a minimum time for set-up.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel angle bracket that is compatible with interchangeable accessories.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel angle bracket that is economical to manufacture and market.